warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Straying Hearts
'Prologue-Robo' "Who are you?" the shy she-cat asked me, stammering and I smiled at her gently trying not to let my worry show through my clearly groomed pelt and shining eyes. "I am here," I gently whispered, "To offer you a cure, Moonsky. You have been infested with darkcough, as we all know, and to journey with it will be dangerous. You will have to be kept further away from all of the cats in order not to spread the disease, each step will be a struggle and chances are you will die before you reach the cure." "Are you..." Moonsky stuttered, her eyes wide, before a see them flashing stubborn, "I won't stay behind. I have to go on this quest. My Clan and the whole forest needs me." "That is true," I calmly whispered, "And I would never try to steer you away from the quest. But in order to survive and make this more conivnent I can make a deal with your darkcough." "A deal with my..." she paused, "Darkcough? How is that possible? It's not even a living thing. It will kill me when it chooses to." "Not if I give it a good reason not to," I gently responded, "But I need your permission before I seek your case of darkcough and make an agreement with it." "I..." she paused, "What kind of deal?" "Are you willing to give up anything to save the clans?" I asked her, wanting to evade the answer to the question, and she nodded at me. "Then this won't be a big deal," I responded, "Do I have your permission?" She nodded and sucked in a deep breath, "Go ahead." Smiling, I felt myself gently turning from the spirit of a cat to dust traveling from the dark midnight air into her body. I was immediately greeted by a cloud of darkness. "What do you want?" I could see no face but feel every wretched feeling I had felt in my several lives before finally joining Starclan. I tried to shake away my dark memories. "A deal," I calmly responded. There was silence for a moment, and I wondered if the presence had disappeared, but I could still feel the darkness floating in the open air. "I'm listening." I resisted the urge to shiver at the voice. "The cat you have captured, Moonsky, must be freed from her disease, for a while, until she completes her quests to free the forest from darkcough." "A quest they are all sure to fail." I ignore him, "Could you spare her from the wrath of your disease, at least for now?" "Why is in this offer for me?" he asked. "If," I swallowed gently before continuing, "If she still had darkcough by the time you come back then her sister, Flamebird, will also get darkcough. There is no better way to break their clan than by taking down two littermates in a row." "So it's a gamble..." the voice rolled, "And one that I shall win. If they do find the cure, which they won't, I will not return to either of them, but if they don't I will come back from my hiding and strike both siblings." "Yes." I pray I am not making a rash choice. "Deal." And I'm whisked away from the dark spirit and back to the world of the warrior Clans. Moonsky is standing there, looking at me expectantly. "Is it gone?" she asks. "Yes," I reply, "But if you can't get rid of it by finding the cure, then your sister will also be attacked and killed by the disease." Her eyes widen, "But..." "You said you would do anything," I remind her with a stab of sympathy before disappearing back into thin air and leaving her alone with the stars which she will have to look up and pray to, so that everything will turn out alright. 'Chapter 1-Feather' Snakefang glaced assertively at the other cats, except for Maplestorm. They were heading toward MistClan territory and the damp cool air made his red, black, and white fur stick to his bones, making him look like a skinny menacing rogue. He shook his pelt and it puffed to twice his size, making him loke worse. He sent a fiery glare around at the cats. Snakefang was sure they feared him. He had seen the look on one of the other cats' faces. Not one word had been spoken since they left the clearing. Snakefang was thankful for that. He was the only tom on the quest and being surrounded by five she-cats wasn't exactly on the top of his list of priorities. Nobody was trying to lead either. That was good, too. If there was anything he hated more than she-cats from other Clans, it was taking orders from cats from other Clans. Even if everything went like he wanted, he felt a twinge of disloyalty for allying with these cats and guilt for leaving Flowerserpent behind. He wanted to go back and look after Flowerserpent and make sure that she didn't die until the others came back from questing with the cure. That way, he could do what he wanted most and they could find the cure. Not that he was lazy; he was the best fighter in the whole of SandClan. Snakefang scowled and meowed, "Let's take a rest here. We should at least get a good rest before we officially start the quest." Snakefang was dizzy from his lack of sleep. Maplestorm nodded, "That sounds great, and we can get to know each other, too." Snakefang didn't really appreciate the last part. He didn't want anybody to know about him and why he was on this quest. The small silver she-cat nodded in agreement with them. They all did. Nobody was up for an argument. Snakefang learned that the other questing cats were named Brookfall, Ambershine, Moonsky, and Leafsong and they were each from a different Clan. They were all there because they had been ordered of course, but they each had a motivation. Brookfall's was that her best friend, Softsplash, was sick. Ambershine's was that her sister, Echosong was sick. Moonsky herself had had Darkcough and was condemned to die within the week, but it went away because StarClan had reasoned with the Darkcough inside of her. She claimed if they suceeded, she would stay alive, but if they didn't both she and her sister, Flamebird, would die. She was kind of hesitant and secretive about it and Snakefang thought it was a bunch of bogus. Leafsong was there, not because anyone close to her was sick, but because she was deputy and her rival wanted her dead, but Snakefang didn't see the connection between her rival and the Darkcough. After Snakefang promptly told them his name was Snakefang and that he was from SandClan, he fell asleep, though he heard Maplestorm tell everyone as she introduced herself that his motivation was Flowerserpent, and all the she-cats giggled and awwwed. Snakefang was too tired to give a warning hiss. But that's it! I'm going back first thing in the morning! ''Snakefang decided, and he drifted off to sleep. In his dream, he was back in SandClan, padding into camp with a thrush in his jaws. He went straight to the medicine den with it. He wanted to give it to Flowerserpent. He was stopped by Rainshimmer, whose mossy eyes were glistening with pain. Snakefang growled, "Let me through!" Rainshimmer nodded then meowed softly, "Ok, you may see her one last time." "One last time?" Snakefang demanded, "I have to keep visting her!" Irritated, Rainshimmer hissed, "Snakefang, Flowerserpent is going to die!" Snakefang let out a screech of rage which turned into a shrill choke of anguish as his throat constricted. His eyes blurred with hot tears of fury, sadness, and lonliness. He let out a wail and blindly hurtled past the medicine cat and into the den. "Flowerserpent!" Snakefang screamed. Flowerserpent opened one of her beautiful green eyes. Snakefang could see, with horror, that she was in terrible condition. Her usually glossy tortoiseshell fur was dull and messy. Her eyes were dull and her breath was coming out in ragged gasps. "Don't leave!" he wailed. "It is my time," she wheezed, "I love you." Snakefang reached out to give her a tender lick on the cheek when Rainshimmer cleared her throat as a warning. Snakefang withdrew and whispered, "I love you, too." He hoped those words would bring her back and she would hop up and meow, "Don't worry, Snakefang. I'm not going anywhere." But she didn't and she died. Snakefang let out a wail and he felt Rainshimmer's tail on his back. The world went black and the darkness was misted over like scarlet. He stared into a puddle and saw himself: red head with black and white tabby stripes. His eyes looked red from the scarlet hue that he could see and the thrush's blood dripped of his fangs. He woke up with a shudder, panting heavily as the scarlet mist faded. Perhaps StarClan was warning him that if he didn't complete this quest, without him, the rest would fail, and the cure would never be found. Flowerserpent would die and he would become an angry monster, seeking vengeance on something that he couldn't see, hear, or smell, devoid of love and happiness. Snakefang shuddered again. He could never kill a cat unless the cat was threatening his life. He might have a hard, secretive shell on the inside, but he was soft on the inside. He cared. He loved. And when it was all over, perhaps he wouldn't feel so angry. ''I have to do this! ''Snakefang decided, ''For Flowerserpent! For the Clans! 'Chapter 2-Ninja' Due to scheduling difficulties this chapter is going to be written by Robo, with Ninja's cat. "Maplestorm wake up," Snakefang gently whispered into her ear, prodding her lightly, "Everyone else is awake." Maplestorm forced her eyes open, blinking out heavy sleep as she quickly gazed around to notice that she was in fact the last one to wake up. The rest of the cats appeared to be in some kind of debate all noisily chattering away, some with frustrated expressions on their face. Although there was no yelling or shouting, things seemed pretty tense and a chance of escalation didn’t seem all too low. "What's going on?" Maplestorm gently asked Snakefang who shrugged. "They don’t know which way to go," he admitted, "And since none of them are willing to let themselves be led by another clan every decision we have to make will be as long and treacherous as this one." "Great," She mumbled darkly, pushing herself up to her paws, and joining the four cats deep in debate. "I think we should go through MistClan," Ambershine argued, "That's where the sun rises from and the strange cat mentioned heading in the direction of the sun." "Yes, but the clans have no clue what lies there," Brookfall argued fiercely, "It could be dangerous." "This is going to be a quest of dangers," Leafsong claimed. Moonsky was standing in between all of them, still trying to take a side. "It would surely be on a land unknown the clans," Ambershine claimed, obviously flustered, "Otherwise the clans will have found it by now." "Why don’t we take a vote?" She chimed in, but her voice was quickly drowned out by Brookfall arguing about how the sun set near DustClan and so it would also be a wise path to take. "Couldn't we wait for the strange cat to come back and properly explain what we have to do to us?" Snakefang protested. "I have to hurry though!" Moonsky replied slightly shrilly, "Or else my sister will die too! " "Stop your nonsense," Snakefang snapped and Moonsky hissed at him for several long moments before snapping her head away. "You're too spoiled to understand what darkcough can do to cats," she replied, "You would never understand." "I understand perfectly well!" Snakefang retorted and I shut my eyes gently. Fighting already? "Why don’t we vote?" Leafsong asked the cats who all nodded and Maplestorm felt a rush of injustice run through her veins. They never listened when ''I suggested that,'' she thought with a loud huff. "Those who think that we should head towards DustClan can stand over there," she flicked his tail in one direction, "And those who feel differently can head over there," she flicked her tail in the other direction, "Those who don’t know can remain still." Snakefang, Moonsky and Maplestorm all stood still, not sure of which direction to head while Leafsong and Ambershine wanted MistClan, outnumbering Brookfall. "We will regret this choice," she hissed loudly. "Don’t hope for it," Leafsong warned her gently. "I think I should take the lead since this is my terriotor-" "No!" we all cut Ambershine off before she could finish her sentence and Leafsong coughed lightly, "We will have no leader until all of us can come to a mutual agreement." They all nodded, supporting the wise deputy and Ambershine let out a loud sigh, before they all turned towards MistClan territory and gently began to paddle towards the border, while dark thoughts clogged Maplestorm's mind. The quest had just started and things already weren't looking good. 'Chapter 3-Misty' "Okay, we do need to stop. Really. We're arguing like mad, and that is no way to start this quest." Leafsong said. "Oh yeah? Well if you're so smart why don't you tell us what we should do?" Ambershine hissed. "Look, maybe if we all just calm down, we'll figure something ''out!" Moonsky told them. "Really? What's ''your ''plan Moonsky? Huh? What's that? '''YOU DON'T HAVE ONE. '''Now let's all admit that, we. Are. Going. To. FAIL!" Ambershine snarled. Maplestorm looked at them. "Moonsky's right. If we calm down, we can think of something." Leafsong nodded. "Let's stop here." They had found a little gorge with paths and a cave about nine fox lengths down. Once they had settled, Leafsong started talking with Moonsky. "Leafsong, why are you actually on the quest anyway?" She sighed. "My mother, well, died when me and my brothers were born, and my sister was stillborn. Sunnywhisper knows I'm close to my brothers, and, well," she paused, "she infected one of them with darkcough, and she knows if he dies, I'll give up my deputy position out of grief. So I'm here to save him and my deputyship." Moonsky nodded at her. "Maybe we should head off. It's getting dark and we want to get there as fast as we can," she stated and Leafsong nodded in agreement. The group headed out into the forest. "We need to decide on a leader. I think it is a good idea if we switch leaders depending on which Clan we're traveling through. In that case, Ambershine would be leader." A few of them groaned, but they all agreed on this and set off. 'Chapter 4-Nighty' Moonsky padded alongside Maplestorm across the marshy ground. Her black paws stuck in the mud, and she had to yank to get them out. Maplestorm's dark golden pelt glowed in the dim light cast by the setting sun. The gnarled, short trees glinted with the sun's orange rays. The tow she-cats walked beside eachother silently, their eyes alert for prey. Maplestorm paused quickly, her eyes shoved forward as she strained to catch a sound. Moonsky opened her mouth to try and drink in the prey's scent. Maplestorm dropped into a crouch as she saw a vole. She slunk forward, and, with a quick pounce, dispatched the prey. Walking back with triumph glowing in her eyes, she dropped the prey at her feet. "Nice job," Moonsky murmured, and picked up the prey. Suddenly, a hiss sounded behind them. Two warriors crouched amongst the marsh, their lips drawn back into snarls. Moonsky's ears flattened and she hissed. "What are you doing here?" one warrior snarled. The cat beside him lashed his tail back and forth. Maplestorm hissed, but didn't respond. "Stealing prey, eh?" the other tom snarled. Moonsky's eyes narrowed and her hiss grew louder. One of the toms, a nimble orange tabby, leapt at Moonsky. With a yelp, the black she-cat slashed at him with her short yet thorn-sharp claws. The tom yowled and leapt back. The other tom, a tortoishell, sprang onto Moonsky as they both fought her. They were starting to overwhelm her. "Maplestorm!" she yowled. "A little help here!" Maplestorm leapt onto the writhing pile and slashed at the two toms. Together, they forced back the MistClan warriors. The two fled. Maplestorm turned to Moonsky and smiled grimly. "Well, at least we got the prey. Let's go get these scratches tended to." She turned to walk back towards the camp. Moonsky hurried to catch up to the long-limbed she-cat. Maplestorm looked athletic--muscled, long legs, compact body. Moonsky had the long legs, but they just made her look lanky. "We make a good team," the black she-cat meowed. Maplestorm smiled. "Yeah, I guess we do. Maybe we should fight together more often." Moonsky laughed for the first time in a while. "I'm a terrible fighter," she replied. Maplestorm shoved her playfully, as they padded back to the camp. Moonsky felt happy. For the first time in a long time, she had found a friend. 'Chapter 5-Red' "I don't like shrew much," Ambershine commented, pushing the sall meal away. She winced at the pungent scent wafting up from the tiny creature. "Can I--" "We should pack up and start going," Leafsong interrupted, swallowing her last bite of shrew before standing up. "C'mon you guys." There were mumbles of assent, and Moonsky gathered up the remnants of her meal in her mouth and gave a large swallow. The cats trooped after Leafsong, Ambershine glumly kicking away the remains of her shrew. For what seemed to be countless sunrises, the group walked. Occasionally, one would remark about the time and the exhaustion seeping into their bones, but they would soon be hushed by the hostile glares of their traveling companions. Snakefang seemed the most adept at this, every time one of them opened their mouths to speak, he had shot them a scorching glance. Ambershine had already begun to speak twice, mostly to remark about how she thought she could scent MistClan cats, but Snakefang had silenced her with a deadly glare that brought the adage, ''If looks could kill to Ambershine's mind. The scent soon vanished, however, so the group was at no loss. "I think we should stop now," Maplestorm commented, her lavender eyes flashing. "I don't," Leafsong growled, not turning around. The she-cat had been relatively silent throughout their trek, never speaking, only replying scathingly to a few half-hearted complaints in the beginning. "But--" "I said no, what don't you get about that, you frog-brain?" snarled Leafsong, turning on her heel and pushing her muzzle up in Maplestorm's face. The latter looked startled, and stepped back onto Ambershine's foot. Ambershine yet out a yelp of pain, pulling her foot from beneath Maplestorm's extended claws. Blood was already welling on her white paws, and she winced. "I'm sorry," Maplestorm muttered half-heartedly. She turned back to Leafsong. "The sun's sinking, we should be setting up camp!" "You're not the leader," retorted Leafsong. "Neither are you," hissed Snakefang, padding up and poking at Leafsong with a paw. His eyes were flinty, his voice just as sharp. He looked ready to rake his claws across the she-cat's face, and seemed to be barely restraining himself. Ambershine frowned as the cats continued to bicker. "You arrogant piece of crow-food," yowled Snakefang as Brookfall tried to intervene. The she-cat recoiled, fear at the large tom sparking behind her eyes. Ambershine's own eyes widened at Snakefang's violence as he lunged at Brookfall, claws outstretched, looking ready to claw her senseless. "Stop, stop!" Ambershine cried, shouldering Snakefang away from Brookfall, who was readying herself to fight as well. "It's already sundown, we might as well set up camp." "You're not leader," growled Leafsong, barely audibly. "Neither are you," she spat. "But that doesn't matter! We're united by a common goal, so why don't you all shut up and we can make camp? StarClan," she muttered. They couldn't even agree on when to set camp...what would happen when more important matters arose? 'Chapter 6-Rainy' Well, at least we finally resolved the camp issue, ''Brookfall observed, her gaze travelling about the sleeping cats. Snakefang lay slumped against a clump of grass; she curled her lip instinctively at him, remembering yesterday. Ambershine and Leafsong had collapsed on opposite ends of the camp, and Moonsky and Maplestorm were sleeping side by side, eyes shut tightly. Looking at the scattered group, she felt a pang of dismay. How could they ever unite to stop the rising threat of darkcough? Getting to her paws, Brookfall decided she needed a change of scenery. Anything to get away from here. She cast one last look at her slumbering companions, and at MistClan territory in the distance. Then she turned and ventured further into the woods. It would be nice to take a walk. Maybe it would help her get her mind off things. The leaves rustled overhead as she walked, like the comforting voices of her parents just before she woke up; she couldn't make out what they were saying, but it didn't matter, because they were so familiar that she could understand them anyway. Briefly, she wondered how such foreign trees could sound so much like the ones like home to her. Up ahead, the trunks cleared, revealing a small pond, which would be useful for drinking later on. She made a mental note of its position. Right now though, all she wanted to do was relax. She sat down beside its edge and stared into the clear blue depths. Her pure silver coat, devoid of any tabby markings, glimmered softly in the dawn's light, and her violet-blue eyes were large and tired-looking in her small face. She squared her jaw and sat a little taller, trying to make herself look more imposing. No one would take her seriously Without warning, Brookfall's thoughts turned to her sister, Tinykit. A shudder rippled through her as she recalled the worst day of her life, reliving the terror she'd felt as the badger's large snout had poked into the nursery, the sickening reality of her Tinykit's small white body on the floor, her blood splattered over the badger's muzzle. "She was all I had left," she murmured softly, touching a paw to the water and watching the ripples spread. "After mother died, we needed each other. Why did she have to go?" She turned a somewhat accusing glance at StarClan. How could they let that happen, then expect her to go on a mission to save the Clans? ''But I have to do this, for all the other cats who might die. ''She thought of Sagepaw and Shallowpaw, and brave Softsplash, so weak and pale the last time she had seen her. Was she even still alive? Then her mind went to her dream, with the rows of sick and helpless cats. And she knew that no matter how much they fought, no matter what obstacles they faced, she and her companions could never give up. They were their Clan's last hope. "I will return to SmokeClan," she said fiercely, her eyes blazing with a new fire. Getting up, she resolved to meet the challenges ahead with all the courage possible. And maybe, just maybe, the group of cats could learn to work together. Stranger things had happened. As she padded back to camp, she could already hear the raised voices of the others, arguing about where to go next. She couldn't help give a small smile. Brookfall decided to rise to the challenge, along with the rising dawn. 'Chapter 7-Ninja' When Maplestorm first opened her eyes, she felt a slight burning sensation in her throat. It was nothing unfamiliar: The scratchy feeling came with whitecough, which was not uncommon during leafbare. StarClan knew she hoped that wasn't the cause. Moonsky was still asleep next to her as well as the rest of her companions when she climbed to her feet and swiftly caught a mouse - she'd always been early to rise in the morning. She ate quickly, not bothering to savour any of the flavour, then headed back to their small camp. The others had risen by the time she returned. Morning went on as fully expected: Ambershine wanted to start moving immediately, but Leafsong was opposed, wanting to stay and hunt before leaving the Clan territory behind. Snakefang stood next to the former, arguing that by staying longer, they risked being caught. "I'd rather not travel on an empty stomach," Brookfall said. Maplestorm's guilty gaze traveled to her paws. Moonsky stepped in between them, eyes wandering nervously. "The longer you spend arguing, the less time we have for hunting or traveling." Snakefang seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding. "We can hunt as we go," he decided. "And we should get going soon." Maplestorm mewed her agreement, as did Moonsky. Leafsong and Ambershine exchanged glances before giving in to the majority. "I can't believe we're leaving behind all we've ever known," Ambershine sighed. "Not forever," Moonsky pointed out, though her voice was laced with worry, probably knowing her statement may not prove true. Maplestorm found herself gravitating toward Moonsky as they travelled. The lank young cat was the only one she felt at ease with, aside from Snakefang, of course. Yet, unlike Snakefang, she seemed so warm despite Clan differences. It was more than she could say for herself. Predictably, the rest of the group kept their distance, which was probably for the best. As planned, they hunted as they made their way across MistClan's territory. Maplestorm wasn't surprised when Snakefang and Ambershine began arguing over a rabbit. "I'm sure StarClan didn't send us on this journey so we could bicker like kittens," she commented. Moonsky nodded her agreement. It hurt to use her voice, she realized. A tickle in her throat sent her into a small fit of coughing. "Are you alright?" asked the FogClan warrior. Maplestorm nodded. "I'm fine." Whitecough was not going to help her on such an important journey. '(I am so sorry if I messed up any personalities - I'm trying my best...)' 'Chapter 8-Lilly' Note:Lilly has taken Nighty's place since she has left the wiki, and will be writing for Moonsky "I think we should go to the fields!" argued Snakefang aggressively, his eyes threatening any cat who disagreed. Moonsky looked at him quietly before turning slowly to Maplestorm. "What do you think we should do?" Moonsky asked in an undertone as they paced around. Her face was passive, edging on serious,however desperately she tried to hide it. "I think we should go up the path." Maplestorm replied, uncharacteristically accepting of what might be life or death for every Clan. Then a smile lit up her face, and she shoved Moonsky playfully. "Who knows what we might find there?" She swished her tail. "Snakefang will never agree." worried Moonsky. "He'd rather die than agree to anything we say..." "Well, Moonsky..." "Well what,Maplestorm?" Moonsky blinked at her, confused. "Since when have any of us cared? I'll carry Snakefang if I need to!" Maplestorm laughed insanely. The laugh was contagious, and Moonsky soon found herself laughing. Only Maplestorm could make her laugh. ---- Moonsky and Maplestorm stood before the rest. Even the air was tense. Ambershine's paws twitched. "We decided..." Moonsky began, but Snakefang interrupted. "YOU decided?" he snapped. "Shut up!" Ambershine mewed, flicking him with her tail. "We...want to take the path. There will surely be more shelter..." Moonsky explained. "So, if you want to go to the field, go by that tree. If you want to take the path,come over here." Only Snakefang went to the tree. Moonsky smiled. "The path it is,then." she mewed almost triumphantly. Snakefang hissed. "Oh, shut up, Snakefang." Everyone but Snakefang moaned. 'Chapter 9-Rainy' "I still think we should've gone through the field," Snakefang muttered. While Moonsky snapped back a reply, Brookfall sighed to herself. She personally didn't really have an opinion on the matter - she'd only voted for the path because everyone else did. Not that she was ever one to go with the group, but... it had just seemed easier. Instead of quarreling. Not that that had worked out; Moonsky and Snakefang were still arguing, while Ambershine butted in occasionally in Moonsky's defense. "Why don't we just set up camp for now?" she finally interrupted, exasperated. Both cats glared at her like she'd grown three heads and five eyes. Reasonably, Leafsong mewed, "That sounds like a good idea to me." Tiredness suddenly pouring through her bones, Brookfall twitched her ears towards a shaded alcove of bushes. "Does that place work for you guys? We could sleep there tonight, and hopefully rest will clear our heads for the morning. Then we'll be able to go on without ripping each other to shreds." "Hmph. Fine," Ambershine muttered. "But I like ripping cats to shreds, for future reference." All of them cracked wan smiles, and a bit of the tension in the air dissolved. Brookfall and Moonsky led the way towards the little alcove, and each cat quickly chose a spot to rest in. Before she went to sleep, Brookfall took a moment to survey the group. They were still a long way from being a close-knit family like she had envisioned, but maybe they were on the right track. With that, she let herself be carried off into dream-world. ''It took Brookfall a moment to realize where she was. ''Back by the field and the path, like we were earlier today. But why? Why am I here again? ''A soft breeze blew through her silver fur, urgently, almost. Like it had a message for her. But that was silly, obviously. Breezes didn't talk. They didn't try to communicate. So that was why it was obviously the air that was talking when a loud voice boomed, "You guys have made mistake. You will lose yourselves if you don't realize it soon enough." "Wha'?" she gasped, stumbling backwards. Who was talking? '' ''Silence. Her eyes fell on the path. Suddenly, it didn't look so inviting before. In fact, she could hardly believe she had agreed to travel on it. Weeds were growing up on it, gnarled and sinister. Eyes glowed in the tangled thicket. Then the wind shifted, blowing in a different way. She turned her head and locked her gaze on the field. '' Of course... We have made a mistake. ''And she had to warn the rest of the group before it was too late. "Brookfall, I swear to StarClan, if you poke me one more time-" "But it's important," she whined, quite childishly. Probably not the best way to present the news that they'd have to turn right around and head back - she had already upset the entire group. With a groan, Moonsky got to her paws. "It's before dawn," she mumbled. "What could possibly be so important that you had to interrupt my beauty sleep?" "Yeah Brookfall. Can't you see how much she needs it?" Snakefang smirked, earning him a paw in the ribs. They were going to be even less jovial once she gave them the news. "Snakefang... was right." For a second it was so quiet she could hear a lone cricket in the distance. Then Ambershine burst out laughing. "Snakefang is never right!" The tom, who had puffed his chest out at Brookfall's words, stopped to glare at her. "Are you kidding? I'm always right. I'm definitely right about this... what am I right about?" She gave him an amused smile. "We have to go back. We need to go through the field." Thud. That was Maplestorm's face hitting the ground. Leafsong patted her on the back gently, while Snakefang did a victory dance. Shaking her head, Moonsky mewed, "You have got ''to be kidding me." "I wish I was." 'Chapter 10-Misty''' Chapter 11- Ninja Chapter 12- Feather Chapter 13- Red Chapter 14- Silver Chapter 15- Misty Epilogue- Robo Category:Fan Fictions Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Rainy's Fanfics Category:Mistybird's Fanfics Category:Nighty's Fanfics Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics Category:RedPandaPotter's Fanfics